Gewissensbisse
by TiwichenX
Summary: Es ist kurz nach den Prüfungen. Hermine will am See entspannen und darüber nachdenken, wie es mir ihr und Ron weitergehen soll, bis plötzlich Severus Snape auftaucht. Ihr Lehrer. Oder eher - ihr ehemaliger Lehrer, wie er ihr sofort in Erinnerung ruft.


Der Tag ist vorbei. Die Prüfungen sind vorbei. Meine Zeit als Schülerin in Hogwarts ist vorbei.

Endlich. Oder auch leider. Das kann man sehen, wie man will.

Ich sitze hier in der Abendsonne am See und träume vor mich hin, genieße die Ruhe, die ich schon so lange nicht mehr haben konnte. Ich habe noch einen Monat hier in Hogwarts vor mir – einen Monat ohne Unterricht, ohne lernen, und Stress. Einen Monat als freie, volljährige Frau. Ein tolles Gefühl.

Die Sonne steht schon tief, doch es ist noch immer warm. Ich recke mein Gesicht den warmen Strahlen entgegen und genieße die Stille hier unten, während alle anderen schon im Gemeinschaftsraum sind und das Ende der Prüfungen feiern. Auch ich werde gleich noch zu ihnen gehen, doch Moment habe ich noch nicht das Bedürfnis danach. Harry wird, wie immer, mit Ginny in einer Ecke sitzen und knutschen und Ron wird dasselbe auch mit mir vorhaben. Wie immer. Ich werde wie immer mitmachen und mir dabei überlegen, wie ich mit meinem festen Freund Schluss machen kann, der gleichzeitig auch mein bester Freund ist und bleiben soll.

Aber das tut jetzt auch nichts zur Sache, ich bin schließlich hier, um zu entspannen. Das erste Mal, seitdem ich Hogwarts zum ersten Mal betreten habe, einfach nichts tun. Oh ja!

„Ah, Miss Granger. Die Prüfungen beendet, wie ich sehe?"

So viel zum Thema entspannen.

„Natürlich, Sir, wie alle anderen auch", antworte ich und drehe mich zu Professor Snape um, der hinter mir steht. Einen Moment scheint er zu zögern – ich habe Snape noch niemals zögern sehen! - dann setzt er sich neben mich an das Seeufer. Von der Seite her sehe ich ihn an und frage mich, was das soll, warum er freiwillig zu mir kommt und sich hier hin setzt. Die letzten Jahre über hatte ich nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass er meine Gesellschaft freiwillig ertragen würde.

„Professor?", frage ich leise.

„Was?", faucht er und klingt augenblicklich wieder gereizt. War ja klar.

„Ich frage mich nur, warum Sie hierher gekommen sind", sage ich zögernd und er schnaubt empört.

„Das ist ja wohl meine Sache."

„Wenn Sie sich neben mich setzen, denke ich nun mal, dass sie etwas von mir wollen."

Im Stillen gratuliere ich mir ob dieser Antwort und schaffe es sogar, ihn anzusehen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem, zugegebener Maßen, und sein Anblick erschreckt mich ein wenig. Er sieht noch blasser aus als sonst, obwohl die mittlerweile halb verschwundene Sonne sein Gesicht rot erhellt. Seine Haare sind heute nicht fettig, auch er scheint sich für den letzten Prüfungstag mehr oder weniger schick gemacht zu haben. Sein Umhang jedoch ist schwarz wie eh und je und auch seine Miene ist unverändert.

„Miss Granger, was starren Sie mich so an?"

Ich ziehe es vor, nicht zu antworten, und spüre, wie er meinen Blick erwidert. Niemals zuvor habe ich Severus Snape in die Augen gesehen, jedenfalls niemals so, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Doch jetzt, wo wir hier sitzen, die Sonne seinen Pupillen einen besonderen Glanz verleiht, an meinem letzten Prüfungstag, da scheint es mir so vertraut zu sein.

'Die Augen sind die Seele des Menschen' – diesen Spruch hat mir mein Vater beigebracht und ich habe ihn mir immer zu Herzen genommen. Als Zahnarzttochter, die ich ja nun mal bin, und aufgrund meiner zahlreichen Aushilfestunden in der Praxis, wenn ich in den Ferien zu Hause war, habe ich schon früh verstanden, dass es wahr ist; kaum irgendwo ist die Angst so deutlich auf den Gesichtern der Menschen zu lesen wie bei einem Zahnarztbesuch, und ich habe gelernt, hinter die Fassade derer zu blicken, die sagen, sie hielten alles aus, die aber dann bei jeder Berührung unendliche Schmerzen haben.

Deshalb ist es auch kein Wunder, dass ich beginne in den Augen meines Lehrers – Verzeihung, meines von nun an ehemaligen Lehrers – zu lesen.

Er ist kein Mann, der es mir leicht macht, seine Gefühle zu erahnen, und an seinem Ausdruck sehe ich die Bemühung, Okklumentik gegen mich einzusetzen; nur nützt ihm das nichts, denn ich will nicht in seinen Geist eindringen.

Sein Blick bleibt starr, doch seine Augen gewinnen zunehmend an Tiefe, fast so, als würde auch er den Zauber dieses Moments erfassen.

Er scheint selten so intensiven Augenkontakt zu jemandem gehabt zu haben, denn sonst würde er auch jetzt hart bleiben und es nicht zulassen, weicher zu wirken.

Sein Blick ist leicht unsicher, so, als wisse er nicht, was er hier eigentlich macht, und doch ist es kein wirkliches Unbehagen. Er erinnert mich eher ein wenig an meinen letzten Freund: Als er mich das erste Mal geküsst hat, in den letzten Ferien auf unserem Balkon, da sah er hinterher auch so aus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ich das auch gewollt hatte, und doch wirkte er leicht zufrieden mit sich, dass er es sich endlich getraut hatte. Ich habe ihn angesehen und sein Ausdruck ähnelte dem von Snape.

Unglaublich eigentlich, dass ich, nach sieben Jahren erbitterter Feindschaft, nun Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Zaubertrank-Meister und dem Jungen herstelle, den ich mal geliebt habe.

Obwohl ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher bin, ob ich von 'erbitterter Feindschaft' sprechen kann; zwischen Snape und mir hatte zwar niemals wirkliche Sympathie geherrscht, doch wirklicher Hass eigentlich auch nicht; zumindest hatte er mich nie mit so scharfen, verabscheuenden Blicken bedacht wie zum Beispiel Harry sie oft abbekam.

„An was denken Sie, Miss Granger? Sie sehen plötzlich so nachdenklich aus."

Seine Stimme kommt unerwartet für mich und so schrecke ich sofort zusammen. Er hebt amüsiert den Mundwinkel. „Warum so schreckhaft heute?"

„Ich hatte nicht – ich war mir nicht mehr – ich hatte..."

...vergessen, dass Sie auch noch anwesend sind, obwohl ich Sie die ganze Zeit lang angesehen habe. Doch das kann ich ihm nicht gut sagen, er wäre sicher nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Aussage.

„...vergessen, wie Sie einen normalen Satz zustande bringen?", setzt Snape mein Stottern fort und ich spüre, wie mir die Hitze in die Wangen schießt. Natürlich bin ich rot, wie immer eigentlich, wenn mir etwas unangenehm ist, und ich verfluche mich dafür.

„Keine Antwort von der Klassenbesten? Sie enttäuschen mich."

Wieder weiß ich nicht, was ich sagen soll, zu groß ist meine Verwunderung. Klassenbeste? Dieses Wort aus Snapes Mund – und das in Verbindung mit _mir_? Das hätte ich selbst im Traum niemals für möglich gehalten. Denn dieses Kommentar, wenn auch mit diesem spöttischen Unterton, ist schon fast als Kompliment zu werten; und Severus Snape verteilt keine Komplimente an Nicht-Slytherins, er hat es noch niemals getan.

„Ich habe Sie noch niemals so sprachlos erlebt", sagt er erneut und setzt sich bequem zurecht. Dabei stößt er versehentlich gegen meinen Arm und diese Berührung holt mich endlich wieder in die Realität zurück. Es kann nicht sein, dass ich nichts zu antworten weiß, schließlich bin ich auch sonst nicht gerade auf den Mund gefallen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr.

„Das werden Sie auch sicher nicht oft", sage ich wenig schlagfertig und er grinst wieder.

„Oh, die Löwin wird bissig", spottet er und treibt mich damit schon wieder zur Weißglut. Ist er etwa nur gekommen, um mich fertig zu machen? So als krönenden Abschluss nach sieben Jahren des erzwungenen Zusammenlebens? Darauf kann ich eigentlich gut verzichten.

Wenn ich es recht bedenke, sollte ich ohnehin zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen – die anderen warten sicher schon auf mich. Schließlich werden alle vollzählig versammelt sein, da fällt mein Fehlen auf jeden Fall auf.

Aber irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht, aufzustehen. Dieser Sonnenuntergang hier am See hat irgendetwas fesselndes an sich, und ein kleiner Schlagaustausch mit Snape ist auch nicht unbedingt das Schlechteste; immerhin kann ich ihm jetzt rein theoretisch sagen, was ich will, ohne dass er mich dafür bestrafen kann. Er ist nämlich seit ungefähr drei Stunden nicht mehr mein Lehrer und somit nicht mehr für mich verantwortlich (als ob er sich überhaupt jemals verantwortlich für irgendjemanden gefühlt hätte!).

Immer noch sieht er mich abwartend an und ich grinse jetzt ebenfalls.

„Wenn die Löwin wirklich bissig wäre, Sir, würden Sie jetzt schon nicht mehr so ruhig hier sitzen."

„Wollen Sie mir drohen? Wie niedlich", erwidert er süffisant und seine Augen taxieren mich abwartend.

„Genau das will ich. Sie haben mich schneller verstanden, als ich erwartet habe."

Oh, das tut gut. Endlich kann ich mich ein ganz klein wenig abreagieren, nachdem ich wochenlang nichts als Hausaufgaben, Lernen und Hausaufgaben gemacht habe. Endlich kann ich mich für die ganzen Ungerechtigkeiten der letzten Jahre revanchieren.

„Es klingt absurd, doch irgendwie hatte ich gerade den Eindruck, Sie zweifeln an meiner Geistesgegenwart, Hermine."

„Wissen Sie, was noch viel absurder klingt? Ich habe gerade wirklich gedacht, Sie hätten mich bei meinem Vornamen genannt", antworte ich und meine es auch so.

Mein Name klingt ungewohnt aus seinem Mund, nachdem ich all die Jahre nur 'Granger', oder im besten Fall 'Miss Granger' war. Es klingt so anders als wenn Harry oder Ron mich rufen, so ungewohnt, so komisch, aber nicht schlecht.

Irgendetwas hat er in mir ausgelöst mit seiner unbedachten Aussage, doch ich kann nicht genau sagen, was es ist.

„Das ist keineswegs absurd", sagt Snape jetzt neben mir. „Ich habe Sie tatsächlich 'Hermine' genannt. Es gibt nichts, was dagegen sprechen würde."

„Ach nein?", frage ich etwas lahm und wieder hebt er die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen.

„Nein. Sie sind nicht mehr meine Schülerin, ich kann Sie nennen, wie ich will."

„Sie haben auch Draco immer bei seinem Vornamen genannt, obwohl er Ihr Schüler war", widerspreche ich und meine Stimme verliert ihren spöttischen Unterton. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich gerade irgendetwas in unserem Gespräch geändert hat.

„Meines Erachtens nach nannte ich ihn immer Malfoy", sagt er und das Grinsen steht immer noch wie fest gefroren in seinem Gesicht. Irgendwie macht mir das Angst – noch nie habe ich Severus Snape so viel Lächeln – oder wegen mir auch Grinsen – gesehen.

Leicht verwirrt ziehe ich es vor, nichts mehr zu antworten und wende mich wieder dem Sonnenuntergang vor mir zu. Vielleicht verschwindet er, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr beachte, vielleicht lässt er mich dann in Ruhe.

Die Frage, die mir dann durch den Kopf schießt, sagt dann jedoch genau das Gegenteil: Möchte ich überhaupt, dass er geht? Bevorzuge ich nicht eigentlich seine Gesellschaft hier?

Denn hätte mich jemand vor dir Wahl gestellt, jetzt hier mit Ron oder mit _ihm _zu sitzen, ich hätte mich doch glatt für ihn entschieden, und diese Erkenntnis machte mir irgendwie etwas Angst. Erst verglich ich ihn mit meinem Ex-Freund, dann zog ich ihn meinem jetzigen Freund vor – das konnte doch eigentlich nicht mein Ernst sein.

„Oder bevorzugen Sie es weiterhin, wenn ich Sie bei ihrem Nachnamen nenne?", sagt Snape und erinnert mich so daran, dass er wirklich noch anwesend ist. Um meine kleine Unachtsamkeit wieder auszugleichen, straffe ich meine Schultern und drehe mich dann wieder zu ihm um.

„Sagen Sie, was Sie wollen, _Severus_", antworte ich und lächle leicht, doch ihm ist nicht die geringste Verwunderung oder gar Ärger anzumerken. Er nickte nur wissend.

„Dann sind wir uns immerhin in diesem Punkt einig."

„Gibt es denn etwas, worin wir uns uneinig sind?", frage ich und rutsche leicht neugierig nach hinten, gespannt darauf, was er darauf erwidern würde.

„Es gibt sicher einige Dinge, bei denen Sie nicht meiner Meinung sind", sagt er und lächelt leicht – ja, dieses Mal lächelt er wirklich! Er grinst nicht, er verzieht nicht die Mundwinkel, nein. Severus Snape lächelt!

Kurz denke ich darüber nach, dazu eine Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, doch ich lasse es sein. Ich bin gerade dabei, so etwas wie ein richtiges Gespräch mit ihm aufzubauen, und das will ich mir nicht durch eine dumme Bemerkung versauen.

„Zum Beispiel?", hakte ich also nach und lächle jetzt ebenfalls, als er auch schon mit einer Aufzählung beginnt:

„Nun, zum Beispiel werden Sie nicht meine Meinung über Potter teilen."

Ich nicke; was Harry betrifft, sind wir uns wirklich alles andere als einig.

„Dann denke ich zum Beispiel, dass ihre Klassenkameraden ein Haufen Dummköpfe sind und bei ihnen nichts zu holen ist", fährt er fort und ich nicke wieder, weil ich auch diese Ansicht definitiv nicht teile.

„Auch von Ihrem Freund halte ich nicht viel und ich kann es nicht nachvollziehen, wie ein Mädchen mit ihm zusammen sein kann. Er scheint nicht der Typ zu sein, der auf die Bedürfnisse seiner Freundin eingeht und sie – befriedigen kann."

Erneut setze ich zum Nicken an, um ihm zu bestätigen, dass ich da eine ganz andere Meinung habe, doch ich schaffe es nicht. So gerne würde ich überzeugend sagen: Richtig, diese Meinung teile ich ganz und gar nicht! Aber irgendwie bringe ich das nicht über die Lippen.

Stumm bleibe ich sitzen und hoffe, dass er einfach nur fortfährt, doch natürlich tut er es nicht. Was muss ich auch so blöd sein!

„Ich warte auf Ihre Reaktion. Oder stimmen Sie in diesem speziellen Fall etwa mit mir überein?"

„Er ist mein Freund!", rufe ich anstelle einer Antwort, doch Snape interpretiert das ganz anders – nämlich genau so, wie es es eigentlich denke.

„Aber Sie lieben ihn nicht."

Richtig. Doch das geht ihn überhaupt nichts an, er soll sich mal nicht so viel herausnehmen! Ob ich Ron liebe oder nicht, ist meine Privatsache, und ich habe nicht vor, ausgerechnet Severus Snape als ersten davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Das sehe ich gar nicht ein.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?", rufe ich also hitzig, anstatt ihm eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu nehmen. „Sie haben nicht das Recht, mich so etwas zu fragen!"

„Es gibt kein Gesetz, das mir das Nachfragen verbietet", erwidert er trocken. „Sie müssen mir jedoch nicht antworten."

„Muss ich auch nicht!", sage ich und klinge trotzig wie ein kleines Kind. „Darauf werden Sie keine Antwort von mir hören!"

„In Ordnung. Ich weiß ohnehin, dass ich richtig liege."

„Sie... Sie... Sie sind wirklich ein _Arsch_, Snape!"

Dieser Satz ist über meine Lippen gerutscht, ohne dass ich darüber nachdenken kann, und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass ich ihn zurück nehmen kann. Ich habe meinen ehemaligen Lehrer beschimpft – obwohl er doch eigentlich nur ganz normal mit mir reden wollte.

Beziehungsweise, ganz normal ist das für ihn sicher nicht, doch das ähnelt schon einem vernünftigen Gespräch.

Ich sehe wieder zum See und warte darauf, dass er wütend wird, mich anschreit, mir droht und dann wütend geht, doch nicht dergleichen geschieht.

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht", sagt er stattdessen und plötzlich zieht er mich an der Schulter herum. Überrascht sehe ich ihn an und öffne gerade den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, da spüre ich plötzlich seine Lippen auf meinen.

Einen Moment lang spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben, doch dafür ist das hier viel zu schön.

Dann überlege ich, ihn anzuschreien, was ihm eigentlich einfiele, doch dafür küsst er viel zu gut.

Mein dritter Gedanke ist, an seinem Geisteszustand zu zweifeln. Ich meine, Severus Snape küsst doch keine Schülerin, schon gar nicht Potters Freundin! Als seine Hände jedoch meinen Kopf nehmen, verwerfe ich auch diesen Gedanken und küsse ihn mit einer solchen Intensität zurück, wie ich sie bei Ron noch nicht einmal ansatzweise an den Tag lege.

Snape fühlt sich so anders an als Ron. Er ist erfahrener und das merke ich sofort. Seine Lippen sind bestimmt, aber nicht so, dass es an Kontrollverlust grenzt, was er macht. Auch schlabbert er nicht so wie Ron und versucht auch nicht sofort, seine Hände unter mein Shirt wandern zu lassen.

Fast schon vorsichtig schiebt er jetzt seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen und ich öffne meinen Mund nur zu gerne. Er spielt mit mir. Ich lasse es geschehen. Wenn jemand so mit mir spielen darf, dann er.

Doch ich habe keine Zeit mehr, weitere Gedanken zu fassen, denn er hat den Kuss so plötzlich beendet, wie er ihn auch begonnen hat, und streicht sich seinen Umhang glatt.

Ich ziehe fahrig an meinen Haaren und drehe mich dann wieder zum See um. Irgendwie ist mir das hier alles ziemlich unangenehm, was soll ich denn zu ihm sagen?

Am besten schweige ich, nehme ich mir vor, doch irgendwie fragt mein Mund von ganz alleine nach: „Warum haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Weil ab heute kein Gesetz mehr dazwischen steht", sagt er ohne zu zögern und steht dann auf. Verwundert sehe ich zu ihm hoch und frage mich, wie ich das interpretieren soll, da fährt er schon fort:

„Machen Sie reinen Tisch, Hermine. Sagen Sie Weasley die Wahrheit. Er wird er verkraften."

„Ich...", beginne ich, während er sich zum Gehen umwendet, doch er unterbricht mich:

„Außerdem – falls sie wollen, Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden", und ehe ich noch etwas erwidern kann, ist er schon verschwunden.

Genauso wie die Sonne, die lautlos am Horizont versinkt.

„Hermine! Da bist du ja endlich!"

„Ron, ich..."

„Wo warst du denn so lange?"

„Am See. Ron, könnten wir vielleicht..."

„Warum das denn? Ach egal, jetzt lass und aber feiern!"

„Ron, ich möchte mit dir reden."

„Das kann auch bis morgen warten!"

Spricht's und zieht mich mit zu einem Tisch, auf dem alle möglichen Süßigkeiten und alkoholischen Getränke stehen. Ron will mir einfach nicht zuhören, er ist manchmal so verdammt stur! Wenn er sich wenigstens einmal die Mühe machen würde, genauer auf mich einzugehen, doch das ist anscheinend schon zu viel verlangt. Er meint, wenn er nur einmal mit dem Finger schnippt, stünde ich schon stramm, doch dieses Mal hatte er sich geirrt.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es nicht ohnehin gemacht hätte, oder ob das Gefühl von Snapes Lippen auf meinen mich anspornt, jedenfalls bleibe ich abrupt stehen.

„Ron, ich will JETZT mit dir reden!", rufe ich mit Nachdruck und er sieht mich leicht pikiert an, denn ich habe laut genug gesprochen, dass die Schüler, die in unserer Nähe stehen, sich stirnrunzelnd zu uns umdrehen.

„Okay", gibt er also nach, als er meinen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sieht, und tritt einen Schritt näher auf mich zu. Er verleiht seiner Stimme etwas, was wohl ein lasziver Ton sein soll, und fährt fort: „Dann reden wir."

Dazu zwinkert er mit den Augen und mir wird schlecht. Es kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein, dass er sogar jetzt mit seinen Gedanken in der Gosse steckt, wo ich ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm führen will.

„Allein", füge ich hinzu, als er keine Anstalten macht, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen, und jetzt ist es an ihm, trotzig stehen zu bleiben.

„Nein, ich will jetzt feiern", sagt er stur und ich seufze. Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Doch andererseits kann es mir auch eigentlich egal sein – ich kann nicht sagen, ich hätte es nicht versucht. Wenn ich jetzt etwas täte, was moralisch vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt ist, könnte er theoretisch nicht sauer darüber sein, habe ich doch alles versucht, um ihm vorher zu sagen, was ich wirklich fühle; und so nicke ich nur leicht und verlasse den Gemeinschaftsraum augenblicklich wieder.

Unterbewusst höre ich noch, wie Ron mir irgendetwas hinterher ruft, doch ich ignoriere es. Jetzt habe ich besseres zu tun. Fertig.

Während ich den Weg hinunter zu den Kerkern gehe, frage ich mich jedoch, ob ich wirklich das Richtige tue. Was, wenn Snape mich nur auf den Arm genommen hat?

Wenn ich gleich an seiner Tür anklopfe und er sich erst einmal darüber lustig macht, wie naiv ich doch bin? Das wäre der pure Horror.

Obwohl irgendwas in mir sagt, dass er es ernst meint. In diesem Kuss vorhin lag so viel Gefühl, fast schon Zärtlichkeit, das kann nicht gespielt gewesen sein. Hoffentlich.

Zögernd stehe ich also jetzt vor der dunklen Holztür, atme noch ein letztes Mal tief durch und klopfe dann, zähle die Sekunden.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür höre ich Schritte, dann wird sie aufgerissen und Snape sieht auf mich herunter. Im ersten Moment schaut er leicht pikiert, dann grinst er.

„Sie sind schneller hier, als ich dachte", sagt er samtig und ich weiß nicht, warum, doch irgendetwas in seiner Stimme lässt mich aufhorchen. Dieser Unterton. Irgendetwas liegt in seiner Stimme, was ich nicht genau definieren kann, doch ich beschließe, es zunächst einmal zu ignorieren.

„Ich war wohl neugierig", sage ich wage, um nicht zu viel von meinen Absichten zu verraten, und er tritt beiseite. Schneller als ich dachte, muss ich ehrlich zugeben, als ich an ihm vorbei in sein Büro gehe. Eigentlich hätte ich trotz allem vermutet, dass er sich sträubt, mich in seine Räume zu lassen; obwohl 'seine Räume' eine etwas übertriebene Bezeichnung ist, denn noch befinde ich mich schließlich nur in seinem Büro.

„Sagen Sie bloß, Sie haben Weasley schon den Laufpass gegeben?", scharrt Snape hinter mir und klingt für meinen Geschmack etwas zu schadenfroh, weswegen ich nur unverbindlich lächle. Er jedoch geht zu meiner großen Erleichterung nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern deutet nur auf dein Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, während er selbst sich auf den Tisch setzt. Zum Glück, denn einen Moment lang hatte ich befürchtet, er würde sich auf seinen Stuhl setzen und ganz nach der 'Schüler – Lehrer' – Manier mit mir verfahren.

„Also, was wollen Sie nun hier?", fragt er und scheint mich dabei mit seinem Blick zu röntgen; glücklicherweise bin ich diese Blicke längst gewohnt und schaffe es, mich nicht weiter daran zu stören, doch etwas schwört ein leichtes Unbehagen in mir herauf.

„Sie sagten doch, ich soll kommen, wenn ich noch Interesse habe", zitierte ich ihn aus dem Gedächtnis und versuchte seinen Blick zu erwidern, was mir jedoch nur halbherzig gelang, und ich sah schnell wieder zu Boden, während Snape erläuterte:

„Ganz Recht, genau das sagte ich, doch definierte ich meines Wissens nach nicht, was unter 'wenn Sie wollen' zu verstehen ist. Da Sie nun aber doch hier sind, muss ich Sie zwangsläufig fragen: _Was_ genau wollen Sie von mir?"

„Oh", sage ich betreten, denn damit habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet. Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass er eine bestimmte Absicht mit seiner Einladung bezweckt hat – keine Ahnung, welche genau, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass mir da eine Möglichkeit besonders im Kopf herum geht, nur will ich das nicht unbedingt laut aussprechen.

Snape jedoch scheint meine Gedanken dennoch zu erraten, denn er lehnt sich leicht vor und grinst mich an, wobei etwas Anzügliches in seinem Blick liegt. Komischerweise stört mich das überhaupt nicht, ich spüre vielmehr, wie ich leicht nervös werde.

„Wollen Sie mir etwa sagen, dass Sie mit mir schlafen wollen?", fragt er dann auch sofort nach und einen Moment lang wäre ich fast erschrocken zusammen gefahren, doch ich kann mich gerade noch zusammen reißen; er hat immerhin Recht.

„Vielleicht", sage ich also und lächle.

„Heute ist auch keine normale Antwort aus ihnen herauszubekommen, nicht wahr?"

Augenblicklich setze ich dazu an, wage die Schultern zu zucken, um ihn noch ein klein wenig zu reizen, doch ich komme überhaupt nicht mehr dazu. Plötzlich hat Snape sich nämlich zu mir herunter gebeugt und mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt, wobei fast sein ganzes Gewicht auf mir lastet, damit er nicht kopfüber von seinem Schreibtisch fällt.

Es ist nicht so, dass mir das unangenehm wäre, irgendwie hat dieses Gefühl etwas. Man kann es als kitschige Metapher sehen, doch dass Severus Snape sich jemals auf mich stützen würde, dass ich es in der Hand habe, ob er auf die Nase fällt oder nicht, das hätte ich niemals vermutet.

Natürlich weiß ich, dass sich das wie absoluter Schwachsinn anhört, doch ich kann nicht anders als so zu denken. Ich glaube, ich habe das symbolische Denken in einigen Situationen einfach im Blut, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen bin. Meine Eltern haben schließlich auch immer jede Verhaltensweise von mir und ihren Kunden in analysiert.

Wie dem auch sei, für den Moment versuche ich nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und stehe vorsichtig auf, ohne unseren Kuss zu unterbrechen, damit auch er wieder richtig stehen kann. Kaum dass wir auf einer Höhe sind, dreht er mich jedoch und hebt mich auf den Tisch. Ich schlinge meine Beine um ihn und spüre seine Erregung jetzt deutlich.

Es tut so gut, es fühlt sich wie eine Bestätigung an, auch von einem erwachsenen Mann begehrt zu werden und nicht nur von einem 'Jungen' wie Ron oder Viktor.

Severus' Hände schieben sich langsam unter meine Bluse, seine Daumen streicheln meine Taille. Ich seufze leise in den Kuss hinein, dann halte ich plötzlich inne.

Verdammt, Ron, den hatte ich für einen Moment total vergessen. Ich weiß, dass ich eben noch gedacht habe, er sei selber Schuld wenn er mich nicht ausreden ließe, doch jetzt sieht das ganz anders aus. Er ist noch immer mein Freund, ob ich ihn nun wirklich liebe oder nicht, und ich kann ihn nicht einfach betrügen, schon gar nicht mit unserem Lehrer!

„Sir!" Meine Stimme ist kaum hörbar, während Severus mir die Bluse schon längst ausgezogen hat und eine Hand über meine Brüste gleiten lässt. Dieses Gefühl ist unglaublich, eigentlich sollte ich einfach meinen Verstand abschalten und ihn machen lassen. Andererseits – Ron!

„Professor Snape", sage ich schon etwas deutlich, meine Stimme verliert jedoch ihre Wirkung, weil er genau in diesem Moment seinen Mund zu meiner Brust wandern lässt und ich nicht anders kann, als erneut leise zu Stöhnen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund turnt Severus mich unheimlich an. Seine Berührungen sind so bestimmt, er wirkt plötzlich so selbstsicher und er hat allen Grund dazu. Seine Hände sind erfahren, das merke ich deutlich, er weiß, dass er ein guter Liebhaber ist. Ganz im Gegensatz zu R... Ooh, seine Finger wandern zu meinem Hosenbund ich streifen ihn vorsichtig herunter.

_Wer ist schon Ron, dass ich mir das hier entgehen lasse!_

Ich lasse nun auch meinerseits meine Hände zu seinem Umhang gleiten, öffne ihn und lasse ihn zu Boden rutschen. Seine Hände, sein rauen, starken, himmlischen Hände, gleiten sanft unter meinen Slip und beginnen mich zu streicheln. Er tut mir so gut.

_Aber Ron ist mein Freund, verdammt noch mal! Ich kann doch nicht..._

Und wie ich kann! Es dauert nicht lange, da habe ihn endlich seiner Kleidung entledigt und auch ich trage nichts mehr außer meiner Halskette, die ich vor Jahren von Viktor geschenkt bekommen habe. Ich habe sie nie abgelegt, auch nicht, als Ron sein Theater aufführte von wegen, ich würde noch an meinem Ex-Freund hängen. Doch ich liebe diese Kette und würde sie um nichts auf der Welt hergeben. Sie erinnert mich an meinen ersten Kuss, an meine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen, nur nicht an mein erstes Mal, denn das hatte ich nicht mit Viktor gehabt. Das hatte ich mit Ron;

und der zweite Mann, mit dem ich schlafen werde, ist ausgerechnet Snape. Während ich noch mit Ron zusammen bin. Das kann ich nicht machen!

Aber kann ich das hier abbrechen? WILL ich das hier abbrechen? Dass ich es so weit habe kommen lassen – heißt das nicht, dass ich es von Anfang an wollte? Oder sollte ich...

Doch dann denke ich zunächst einmal gar nichts mehr, sondern konzentriere mich nur noch auf das Gefühl, Severus zu spüren.

„Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du kommst." Severus' Stimme klingt gedämpft, er schlüpft gerade wieder ein sein Hemd; die Mühe, es aufzuknöpfen, macht er sich nicht.

Ich selbst bin schon wieder vollständig angezogen, das schaffe ich in Rekord-Tempo. Mir passiert er nämlich viel zu oft, dass ich verschlafe, nur darf das niemand mitbekommen; und genau deshalb habe ich Übung darin, innerhalb von einer halben Minuten vollständig bekleidet zu sein.

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass mir das jemals zu Gute kommen würde, doch gerade bin ich unheimlich froh, dass ich nicht so lange nackt vor ihm stehen muss. Es klingt lächerlich, das zu sagen, gerade nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben, dessen bin ich mir bewusst, doch ich möchte nicht, dass er die Gelegenheit bekommt, meinen Körper genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen, da auch ich, genau wie alle anderen weiblichen Wesen auf dieser Welt, meine Problemzonen haben, die mir eher unangenehm sind; außerdem fühle ich mich gerade ziemlich benebelt, um nicht zu sagen schäme ich mich für den Kontrollverlust und dafür, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, aus Rücksicht auf Ron auf diesen Sex zu verzichten.

Wenn er jemals etwas davon herausbekommen würde, würde er mich hassen – und das zu Recht. Ich ärgere mich über mich selber. Doch am meisten ärgert mich, dass ich sagen muss, dass es wunderschön war.

„Hermine." Ups, ich vergaß, dass auch Severus noch immer anwesend ist. Komischerweise passiert mir das heute öfter, aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen.

Vorsichtig hebe ich meinen Blick und sehe ihn an. Auch er ist jetzt wieder vollständig bekleidet, steht vor mir und durchbohrt mich mit seinem Blick. Irgendwie ist es absurd, schießt er mir durch den Kopf, dass ich ihn noch vorhin mit einem meiner Ex-Freunde verglichen und danach mit ihm geschlafen habe, doch jetzt lässt sich daran auch nichts mehr ändern.

„Du hast dich nicht von Weasley getrennt, richtig?"

„Richtig", murmele ich leicht verlegen.

„Dann sag' mir jetzt bitte ehrlich: Bereust du es?"

Verwundert über diese Frage verbanne ich sogar die Unsicherheit aus meinem Blick; ich hätte niemals vermutet, dass es ausgerechnet Severus interessiert, ob ich irgendetwas bereue oder nicht. Instinktiv schüttle ich schließlich auf seinen auffordernden Blick hin den Kopf und meine es auch so, denn obwohl ich mich Ron gegenüber schuldig fühle, bereue ich nichts. Direkt darauf wird mir klar, worauf er mit dieser Frage abgezielt hat – ich hätte es ohnehin wissen sollen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals etwas ohne Hintergedanken getan hat.

„Dann würdest du auf mein Angebot eingehen, wenn ich sage, dass ich morgen Abend auf dich warte?"

Sein Grinsen wird anzüglich, so wie es vorher schon war, und sofort muss ich lächeln. Eigentlich ist dieses Selbstbewusstsein schon unverschämt – er kann doch gar nicht wissen, ob es mir gefallen hat, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er um einiges älter ist als ich und ich bis gestern der Meinung war, dass er mich hasst. Aber da es mir gefallen hat und die Aussicht auf eine Wiederholung einfach atmenberaubend ist, finde ich es gut, dass er mich offensichtlich auch will.

Also lege ich den Kopf schief, gehe zur Tür, lächle ihm noch einmal zu und sage dann leise:

„Ich nehme Ihr Angebot an, Sir,"

Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es ist gerade mal halb sieben, als ich die große Halle betrete. Es ist noch relativ leer hier, immerhin fehlen die kompletten siebten Klassen; alle schlafen noch, immerhin gibt es für uns alle keine Verpflichtung mehr, pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Dementsprechend nutzen die anderen das auch aus, haben bis fast vier Uhr gefeiert und zu viel getrunken und liegen jetzt noch wie tot in ihren Betten. Alle außer mir.

Fast die ganze Nacht lang habe ich kein Auge zugetan, immer und immer wieder sind meine Gedanken um eine Frage gekreist: Was hat mich dazu veranlasst, mit Severus Snape zu schlafen? Oder teilweise kam dann auch noch die Frage dazu, warum ich ihm versprochen hatte, wiederzukommen, und ob ich es wirklich tun sollte.

Denn im Nachhinein bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich wirklich wieder mit ihm schlafen will, vor allem dann nicht, wenn ich noch mit Ron zusammen bin. Um mit gutem Gewissen wieder zu Snape zu gehen, müsste ich wenigstens die Sache mit Ron beenden, und genau da stehe ich wieder vor dem Problem, welches ich schon so lange habe: Wie macht man mit seinem festen Freund Schluss, der der beste Freund bleiben soll?

Sollte ich wieder zu Severus gehen, solange wir beide offiziell noch ein Paar sind, habe ich damit alle Chancen verspielt, noch mit ihm befreundet zu bleiben. Er wird unglaublich sauer auf mich sein, sollte das herauskommen, was ich ihm nicht verübeln kann. Ich für meinen Teil würde ihn auch hassen, würde ich herausfinden, dass Ron hinter meinem Rücken mit McGonagall schläft – obwohl das natürlich ein absurdes Beispiel ist, da sie schon fast seine Großmutter sein könnte.

„Keinen Hunger, Hermine?", höre ich plötzlich eine leise Stimme neben mir und sehe Ginny, die mit hochgezogenen Brauen auf mein armes, zerquetschtes Ei sieht, und schüttele den Kopf.

„Mich wundert es sowieso, dass du so früh schon wieder hier bist, so lange wie ihr gestern noch gefeiert habt."

„Hab nicht gefeiert", knurre ich und stopfe ein Stück meines Ei-Restes in den Mund. Es ist eiskalt und schmeckt komisch.

„Nicht? Wieso das denn?", fragt Ginny überrascht. „Also, klar habe ich mitbekommen, dass du zwischendurch ganz schön lange verschwunden warst, aber danach?"

„Hatte keine Lust", antworte ich wenig informativ und meine Stimme klingt nicht gerade nett, doch ich kann nichts daran ändern. Im Moment geht mir Ginny ziemlich auf die nerven mit ihren nett gemeinten Fragen.

„Ach so." Sie runzelt die Stirn. „Übrigens, wo warst du eigentlich gestern, als du nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum warst? Ron, Harry und ich haben dich überall gesucht."

„Im Schlafsaal."

„Nein, da warst du nicht", faucht Ginny mich an und ihre Augen funkeln gefährlich. Ich habe sie mit meinem Verhalten eindeutig verärgert, kein Wunder, so wie ich heute Morgen gelaunt bin.

„Ich habe dich gesucht", fährt sie fort. „Und du warst nirgendwo im Turm. _Wo _warst du?"

„Am See", murmele ich dann ergeben und stecke mir noch ein Stück Ei in den Mund. Mir wird schlecht. „Ich gehe dann auch", und ohne Rons Schwester noch einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen, verlasse ich die große Halle. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, nicht nur von Ginny beobachtet zu werden.

Da ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich tun soll, gehe ich einfach wieder zum See. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, jetzt jemanden hier zu treffen ist äußerst gering. Im Vorbeigehen winke ich Hagrid, der vor seinem Haus arbeitet, zu, doch ich gehe nicht bei ihm vorbei; ich fühle mich nicht danach, jetzt gut gelaunt mit ihm zu reden.

Zielstrebig laufe ich zum See, um mich genau an den Platz zu setzen, wo ich auch schon am vergangenen Abend gesessen habe.

Vielleicht kann ich mich einfach ein bisschen ausruhen, denke ich, lege mich lang hin und schließe die Augen. Ich darf nur nicht an Snape denken, noch weniger an Ron. Dadurch, dessen bin ich mir sicher, wird meine Laune nur noch schlechter werden, dabei würde ich doch viel lieber guter Stimmung sein.

„Wusste ich doch, dass ich Sie hier finde."

Nur wie soll ich bitteschön verhindern, an Snape zu denken, wenn er schon wieder hinter mir steht? Irgendetwas magnetisches scheint an mir zu sein, sonst hätte er mich nicht so schnell hier gefunden.

Ich setze mich augenblicklich wieder auf, vermeide es jedoch, mich umzudrehen.

„Was wollen Sie, Sir?"

Er setzt sich jetzt auch hin, das höre ich, er scheint wieder neben mir zu sein.

„Warum haben Sie Miss Weasley heute Morgen so angefahren?", beginnt er auch sofort mit dem entscheidenden Thema, sodass ich die Augen verdrehe.

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Oh doch", faucht er. „Wollen Sie etwa, dass die ganze Schule mitbekommt, was war?"

„Es war nichts!", fauche ich stur zurück. Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden habe ich mich in ein kleines Kind verwandelt, das nicht bereit ist, die Realität zu akzeptieren. Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich mich Ginny gegenüber ausgesprochen unfair und auffällig verhalten habe, wenn sogar die Lehrer es mitbekommen haben. Im Stillen nehme ich mir fest vor, mich von nun an nur noch nah an die Tür zu setzen.

„'Nichts' nennen Sie das also?", fragt Snape spöttisch. „Ich für meinen Teil hätte den vergangenen Abend anders bezeichnet."

„Machen Sie sich auch noch über mich lustig!" Meine Stimme ist lauter geworden, fast schon schreie ich ihn an, doch irgendetwas in meinem Inneren spielt verrückt. Was fällt Snape ein, jetzt hier aufzutauchen und zu spotten? Wie kommt er dazu, mich hier zu stören, zu einer Zeit, bei der er eigentlich beim Frühstück sein sollte?

Und vor allem: Warum bin ich so dumm gewesen, mit ihm zu schlafen? Allein das ist der Grund, warum er jetzt hier ist – es ist ganz allein meine Schuld.

„Ich mache mich keineswegs über Sie lustig", sagt er dann, während mein Blick nun doch zu ihm herüber wandert. Doch Snape, dieser – dieser Idiot, hält es offenbar nicht für nötig, mich anzusehen. Seine Augen sind auf den See gerichtet und er mich keine Anstalten, das zu ändern. Das ist doch die Höhe, wirklich.


End file.
